In Trouble
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Lucy Messer is 14 and attends a wild party but it's not what she thinks...what will happen? read and find out. plesae review. Danny/Lindsay/Lucy


**A/N:** this is just a story i thought of. it's a bbit creepy that's why it's a horror. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**please review please. **

**In trouble. - chapter 1**

The group of 6 teenagers sat in the pick-up truck while one of the older ones drove. They had left about half an hour and were driving to the location they had been given.

"A wild party at my parents country house." Said the older teenager boy on the phone. Of coarse the younger group of teenagers had been excited, they knew it was wrong to go but who could turn down a party.

They arrived at the big house in an area surrounded by trees. They all climbed out grinned at one another.

"this is going to be great." said one of the girls clapping her hands.

"Yeah, although the house is a bit creepy." said another eyeing the big house up and down.

"oh don't be a scardy-cat." one of the boys shouted over to the two girls still standing at the truck.

The six of them walked up to the steps of the house when the doors opened.

"Hello." said a boy looking at least 18. "My names' Tommy. I'll be your party host, come on in and enjoy."

The 6 looked at each other excitedly. Although they were way under age at only 14 or 15 they couldn't wait to get inside.

--

As they entered the house, they noticed that there was another 5 people in robes with hoods up. There was candles on every surface making the room glow a yellow colour.

"Welcome to the party of the century." Tommy said as he put on a robe himself. "each of you must join us." he said nodding his head to the other robbed people.

"please, come with us." said a girl holding a hand out to signal for the six to go into another room.

They all frowned at each other and three girls held hands as they proceeded into the next room, which was also surrounded in candles.

"Some party this is huh." said one of the boys.

Tommy stopped them by holding his hand up. "The party will commence shortly, anyway I did not state which kind of wild party this would be.

With that all 11 proceeded. In the room there was a table with, what looked like blood on it.

"Each of you have to be baptised into the PARTERS. Meaning that a part of your body has to be offered to our supreme god." he said pointing to a statue with rotted body parts such as toes and fingers at its feet.

The six teenagers gulped at the same time. "Tommy, was it. Thanks for the offer but this is not our kind of party so we will just leave now." Said one of the girls who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid you cannot leave now." he said as the five others took hold of them. Tommy picked up a knife and held it up in the dim candle light. "Who will be first?" he asked as the other hooded people grabbed them from behind.

One of the girls elbowed the person behind her and got free. She punched the person and shouted "I'll get help" before running out.

"get her!" shouted Tommy.

--

The girl ran out the house and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She tried her best to dial the number as she ran.

"Hello New York crime lab, how can I help?" asked the receptionist

"I need my dad! Please I need to talk with my dad as fast as possible" she shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. She knew that there was a few people running after her.

"Who is your dad?"

"Danny Messer!" she shouted. Out of breath.

"just one moment." she said worryingly.

--

The CSI team sat in the meeting room discussing the latest case. The phone rang and Mac pressed the speakerphone button.

"Detective Taylor." she said in to the phone.

"I have the daughter of Danny Messer on the phone. She needs to speak to him. I think it is urgent" she replied.

Lindsay and Danny smiled at each other before Danny nodded to Mac to put her through. "Okay go ahead." Mac said.

"Dad! I need help!" Lucy Messer screamed into the phone. Danny's smile faded instantly.

"Lucy what's wrong?" he asked almost jumping to the phone. The rest of team stared at the phone with worry in their eyes.

"I went to this party but they're trying to kill us Dad, all my friends are still there you need to help Dad!" she said through tears.

"Lucy where are you?" Lindsay asked also crying by this time.

"At the Tenhill country house. They're trying to find me, I'm hiding behind a tree." she said.

"Okay Lucy stay there and…." Danny started to say until Lucy started to scream. "Lucy!!" he shouted.

Lindsay fell to the ground in tears. "I need to go." he said running out.

"Danny I'm coming with you!" Flack shouted.

* * *

**A/N**: tell me what you think...please tell me if its stupid or if you want more....please, please, please review!!


End file.
